


It's Called Research!

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Harmless tho, M/M, Stalking, that i will not finish lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Paul stalks John, John finds out.





	It's Called Research!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting on my file for a while man. I never thought I'll make it a multi fic, so i didn't. This is a one shot. Enjoy! :)

Paul likes to watch things. He watches movies, watches the world go by outside his window, but Paul would take it a step further sometimes. One day he took a trip to the local library to check out a book for a school assignment. Across from him, through the window, there was a guy he saw often, John Lennon. He was tall with well developed muscles for a seventeen year old, and all the girls talked about him. He was fascinating, he was intriguing, he was having a cigarette waiting for his girlfriend Paul assumed. Paul didn’t care if he had a girlfriend, he needed to know more about him, without even talking to him. On his bike he would tail him throughout the entire city, and he would never notice. He would have tons of sketches in his sketchbook and at one point drew him for an art project. Nobody knew who it was for he named it ‘Nowhere Boy’.

It was a hot Saturday and Paul was biking to Penny Lane with his good mate George. It was only an 11 minute bike ride, the breeze will cool them down. By the time they arrived at Penny Lane there was an ice cream right where they arrived. They might as well treat themselves to a cold ice cream cone. They waited behind a stranger. He had the same haircut as any other boy in Liverpool. He wore a nice, fitted, black shirt with jeans. 

“You're short a couple.” The stranger in front of them quickly checked his pockets. Without hesitation Paul whipped out his wallet and tapped the stranger's shoulder. The stranger turned around and squinted. It was John. Paul composed himself.

“I got some pound for ya, sir.” 

The boy widened his eyes. “Sir? Jeez am I that old?” He slowly took Paul's money. “Ta, ice cream boy.”  He smirked. Paul smiled as he watched the guy give Paul's money to the ice cream man. When he got his vanilla ice cream he nodded at Paul and strolled away. Paul and George scooted their bikes further up to the ice cream man.

“Haven’t seen him before. Vanilla please.” George pointed to the tube of ice cream.

“Me neither…” Paul lied. “Chocolate please.” They both got out the exact amount and got their ice cream in exchange. The rode off with one hand on a handle and the other hand holding a cone.

“It’s too hot to do anything.”

“Ready to go back?”

“Yeah.”

They finished their cones and continued to bike down Penny Lane, waving at the pretty nurse selling poppies. Paul noticed that John was ready to go on his bike to leave. He was right in front of the barber shop. He had a fresh new cut that Paul loved. It was slicked back on both sides, he looked like Elvis. He watched as he petal away.

“Let’s follow him.”

“What? Why?”

“He’s going the same way we go, why does it matter?”

“But-”

“We won’t tail him, we can go once he turns that corner.”

“But I don’t know why-”

“He’s gone! Let’s roll!” Paul pushed and started to follow tJohn, George followed. John didn’t notice. He never does.

Turns out the John lived down in Mendips. Paul didn’t know he lived so close to him. Paul and George parked their bikes around a building corner and peeked their heads to see John enter his home.

“Mimi! I got it cut!” He shouted from the yard. Mimi opened the door with much excitement.

“Lovely John!” Mimi let John in and shut the door behind her.

“Can we go now?”

“Sure.”

Both boys biked back to George’s home. As they were putting the bikes away George asked, “You have met him before, have you?”

“What? What are you on about?”

“‘Nowhere Boy’? He looks just like him.”

“It’s not him.”

“Paul Mccartney,  _ always in denial _ .”

“George Harrison,  _ always assuming _ .”

 

The next day, George could see Paul because he had to help around the house. On his own, Paul retraced his steps to Mendips. He walked past John’s house and stopped on his tracks. Maybe he’d stay and see if John’s home and actually talk to him. Like a normal person. But then again, a normal person doesn’t wait for someone to leave their house whilst hiding in the bushes. Paul waited anyway. It was still the morning, he was originally going to get breakfast but, you know, Mendips happened. Sleepiness soon took over in his eyes and he slumped on the bushes as he waited, then it was dark.

“Excuse me, boy?”

Paul’s eyes shot open. Did he really go to sleep. He looked up to see what appears to be Mimi, the woman that let John in yesterday.

“Sorry mam, I’ll get going.” Paul got up and brushed his pants.

“It’s okay, are you a friend of John’s?”

“Um, yes?”

“Okay, do you want to wait inside as he gets ready? I was just about to go to the shop, it won’t take long. John won’t mind either. Just walk right in.” Mimi went off, clutching her purse. And Paul, well he just walked in, not knowing what to expect. He sat on a chair near the fireplace and looked at all the childhood pictures of John. Paul might as well leave, he has no business here. He stood to leave, but he heard John go down the steps. His hair was a mess and he only had his boxers on and on his right hand he was holding glasses. Paul hoped he wasn’t blushing. Once John reached the end of the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Who are you?” John rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. “Ice cream boy? What are you doing here?”

“Um… Your mother let me in.”

“One. She isn’t me mum. And two. Why would she do that to someone she doesn’t even know?”

Paul didn’t say anything. He could move, his heart was beating, his palms were sweaty. He just wishes to disappear.

“Wait, are you the guy that did that painting of me? ‘ _ Nowhere Boy _ ?’ All my mates told me about it. You got talent, I’ll tell you that.” John stepped down one more step and faced Paul. “But why are you stalking me?”

“I-I didn’t stalk you… Erm… It was research… The project said to pick a person and I-I picked you and just followed you and Mimi- is that her name? Anyway she thought I was  name and-”

“Save yourself the embarrassment mate I’m just kidding ya!” John slaps Paul’s arm.

“What?”

“Don’t take it so seriously, I like that I’m followed. Makes me feel famous.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No.” John walks to the kitchen. “Want some brekky?”

The tension that made him a mess melted into nothing. “Yeah.” Paul says simply and walks into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
